


Blowing Off Steam

by ItsSupernatural1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsSupernatural1979/pseuds/ItsSupernatural1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't get enough privacy because his roommate is always home but one day he just can't take it anymore and stops caring if he's alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying or writing the next chapter of my other fic but instead I decided to write this oneshot because it's hot. You're welcome :)

Cas groaned as he opened the door to his college dorm. He knew his roommate Dean would be home when he got to the room and that irritated him a little. It wasn’t really Dean he had a problem with exactly. He just missed having privacy every once in a while. Dean was almost always home while Cas was home and when he wasn’t, Cas never knew how long he’d be gone. It could be two minutes or two hours. He was never sure how long he’d have to be alone.  
He walked up the stairs to his dorm room and opened the door. Sure enough, the lights were on and Dean was sitting in his chair in front of his desk, studying something probably. Here lately, Dean had been studying a lot more. Cas thought he was probably failing a few classes so he was trying to get his grades up before the end of the semester.  
“Hey,” Dean said over his shoulder, not even turning to look at Cas. He must have an exam soon, Cas thought.  
Cas didn’t respond. He just walked to his bed and plopped down, opening his laptop to while away his time online, trying to take his mind off what he really wanted to be doing.  
“How was your day?” Dean asked mechanically. He really was a pretty good roommate, he just needed to give Cas some space every once in a while.  
“Fine,” Cas grumbled back.  
This time Dean turned to look at him. “What’s up? You sound irritated.”  
“It’s nothing,” Cas responded, not taking his eyes off his laptop.  
“Come on. Tell me,” Dean pressed.  
Cas sighed. “I was just hoping I’d have the room to myself for a while.” He didn’t mean for that to come out as harshly as it probably did but he was feeling smothered by the constant presence of another person in his living space.  
“Look, man, I feel you. If I had somewhere else to go, I would. But I live here, too. I can’t help it.” Dean turned back to the laptop on his desk so Cas couldn’t see his face anymore. “Just pretend I’m not here. It’s not gonna bother me.”  
“I think it probably would,” Cas said, blushing.  
“If you wanna play your music out loud or whatever, just go for it. I’ll pretend you’re not here,” Dean told him, still not looking at him.  
“It’s not about music,” Cas told him.  
“Then what’s it about?” Dean asked, turning around again.  
What Cas wanted to say was, “I just wanna be able to jerk off in peace.” Instead, he told him, “Nothing. Forget about it.”  
“What? You wanna watch porn and jack off?” Dean asked bluntly.  
Cas stuttered. “N-no! I mean – that’s not –”  
“Don’t lie, Cas,” Dean said, smirking. “I know that’s what you want. I get it. Just do it. I’ll pretend you’re not even here.”  
Cas just stared at him. He looked serious. Was he actually being serious? “Dude, I’m not just gonna jerk off while you’re in the room!”  
“Why not? I won’t watch you. If that’s what you need to stop being such an irritable jerk, just do it. I’m the one who has to live with your mood swings.”  
Cas didn’t know what to do. The thought of doing that while Dean was in the same room was actually turning him on. He’d thought Dean was hot since the day they’d met when they moved in together. He absentmindedly started to rub at his crotch. He could feel himself getting harder but he couldn’t decide if he actually wanted to do this.  
“Don’t watch me,” he said quietly.  
Dean didn’t reply. He just gave him a thumbs-up without turning around.  
Cas laid back on the bed, leaning against a couple pillows and spreading his legs. He still wasn’t comfortable enough with this to actually undo his pants. Instead, he worked his hand inside his pants and wrapped his hand as firmly around his cock as he could. He tried to move his hand but he didn’t have much room.  
It wasn’t long before he gave up and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down just far enough that he could move his hand. He glanced over at Dean to make sure he wasn’t watching and started moving his hand slowly. He couldn’t do this without some kind of porn or something so he stopped long enough to pull out his headphones and plug them into the computer before finding something that looked good to watch.  
He started the video then returned his hand to his dick which was already getting harder. He stroked it for a while, being quiet so it wasn’t too awkward. A few minutes later, he looked over at Dean again and saw that Dean had pulled up a video on his own laptop. Cas obviously couldn’t hear it but he could see the busty brunette bouncing on top of some muscly guy’s lap. Cas’s whole body jerked when he realized Dean was watching porn while Cas was jerking off.  
His eyes slid to Dean’s arms, knowing before they got there that he would see the right one moving ever so slightly back and forth. Cas spread his legs more and couldn’t help the tiny moan that escaped his lips at the sight. He pulled one of the earbuds out of his ear to see if he could hear Dean’s video and instead heard Dean’s quiet gasp as his arm worked. Cas stifled another moan as he continued pumping his own fist.  
Suddenly, Dean gasped again and this time, it sounded just like Cas’s name. Cas moaned, trying not to say Dean’s name. He pushed his pants further down his legs, letting them rest just below his knees so he could spread his legs a little further apart. Again, Dean moaned and this time Cas was sure it was his name. He couldn’t help it anymore. “Dean,” he moaned breathily. Maybe Dean wouldn’t even hear him.  
Or maybe not. Dean got up from his desk and walked to Cas’s bed, hand still wrapped around his length. He sat down beside Cas, facing him, and put his legs up on the bed before leaning back against the footboard, pulling a pillow over to put behind his back. His jeans were opened and pushed down barely enough for him to get his dick free. Now that he was more comfortable, he pulled his pants down to his knees, matching Cas. He stroked himself a few more times before giving up and kicking his pants the rest of the way off.  
Cas couldn’t take his eyes off Dean. He was right there, on Cas’s bed, right in front of him, jerking off for him. It was probably the hottest thing Cas had ever seen. He mimicked Dean and kicked his pants off, too. As he did this, Dean slid forward, sitting close enough to take Cas’s dick in his hand…and that’s exactly what he did.  
“Let me,” he commanded and Cas let his hand fall away without questions as Dean’s replaced it. Dean stroked him firmly, gathering the precum at the tip and dragging it down to smear around the length. Cas bucked his hips up, gathering more friction from Dean’s hand as he moaned again. He took Dean’s length in his own hand and started stroking him, matching Dean’s rhythm stroke for stroke.  
Soon enough, Cas was nearly shaking from the pleasure. “God, Dean! So good! I’m gonna come! Faster! Faster!” he panted. Dean grunted in response, speeding his hand up just a little and squeezing every time he got to the tip.  
“Cas! Yes! Yes! So close!” Dean grunted. They were both so close to the edge. Cas was the first to go over.  
“Deeeeaaann! Gooood! Ohmygod!” Cas groaned as he came all over Dean’s hand. He bucked his hips up, milking his orgasm as much as he could.  
Just a few seconds later, Dean spilled over Cas’s hand. “Cassssss. Ohhhhh! Yessss!” he moaned, his body shuddering from the intensity.  
“Oh my God,” Dean breathed when he was finished. “That was so much better than when it’s just me.”  
Cas blushed. He had just jerked Dean off. He had just made Dean come in his bed. Jesus Christ, what just happened?!  
“We should do that again…really soon,” Dean suggested.  
Cas was still dazed. He simply nodded and collapsed backwards onto his pile of pillows. Dean climbed off the bed and walked back to his desk to get some tissues. He grabbed a handful and threw them at Cas. “Clean up, dude.”  
Cas mechanically wiped the small droplets of come off his stomach and tossed the tissues into the trash. Dean went back to his laptop and closed out of the tab with the porn tab and went back to his studying. Cas stared at the ceiling for God knows how long thinking about what they’d just done. Was that a mistake? Maybe they shouldn’t have done that. No, Dean Winchester just made him come! That was the best experience of his life and he wasn’t going to freak out about it. They would definitely be doing that again!


End file.
